The present application relates generally to the field of structures for controlling the disbursement of light within a vehicle interior. Specifically, the present application relates to light control structures positioned in a vehicle console to prevent or reduce the occurrence of light leakage and glare.
Lights (e.g., incandescent lights, light emitting diodes or LEDs, etc.) may be used in a vehicle to selectively illuminate portions of the vehicle interior. For example, an overhead light may be positioned within the vehicle interior to selectively illuminate a storage area. With such selective illumination, it is desirable that the lighting be directed or controlled in such a way that that it is incident only upon the desired areas or regions within the vehicle interior (i.e., such that other areas which are not intended to be illuminated are not unintentionally illuminated through light leakage, glare, or the like).
It would be advantageous to provide a lighting assembly for an interior space of a vehicle that provided targeted and directed light incidence to selectively illuminate discrete areas or regions of the vehicle interior. It would also be advantageous to provide such a lighting assembly that is relatively simple and cost-effective to implement. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure.